


Dethpedagogy

by KisVani



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каких педагогических взглядов придерживаются участники группы Dethklok... и не только они.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethpedagogy

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: присутствуют нецензурная лексика и упоминания о сексуальных девиациях и жестоком обращении с детьми!

Удивительно, какой магией обладают простые слова. Все в группе, как обычно, занимались кто чем, но стоило прозвучать «Ваша популярность падает, и диски покупают уже не так хорошо», как все обратили внимание на Чарльза Офденсена. Даже Мердерфейс перестал строчить СМСки, даже Нэйтан отвлекся от созерцания своих ногтей, да что там говорить, даже Пиклз отодвинул бутылку. Никогда они еще не были так сосредоточены, и это почти пугало.

— Сейчас вы полностью… эм… ушли в создание нового альбома, — сказал Чарльз, — и… прекратили все те… действия, которые вызывали интерес у публики.

— Ты хотел сказать, — начал Пиклз, — мы перестали нажираться в хлам, бить витрины и трахать бабушек прямо на газонах перед домами их внуков?

— Эй! — возмутился Скизгаар. — Дэтто один раз быть!

— Именно об этом я и говорю, Пиклз, — ответил Чарльз. — Общественности не хватает новых… эм… историй о вас, потому что вы все внимание отдаете новому альбому.

— Расскажем им про альбом, — предложил Нэйтан, остальные поддержали его подбадривающими возгласами.

— К сожалению, — развел руками Чарльз, — нельзя. Мы не можем… сливать информацию напрямую. Тогда интерес совсем утихнет. Раньше такие проблемы тоже бывали, но мы предлагали общественности что-то из ваших биографий, и они успокаивались.

— В чем есть проблема? — спросил Скизгаар. — Рассказать, и дело с концом.

— В этом и проблема, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Поклонники уже знают о вас все, что только возможно. И… эм… придумали остальное. Нечего рассказывать. Сейчас все зависит от ваших действий. В смысле сейчас. Именно ваши… ваши… выходки помогали поддерживать интерес.

Ненадолго наступила гробовая тишина, а потом заговорил Мердерфейс. До этого он сидел, сложив руки на груди, и хмуро молчал.

— Я что-то нихуя не понял, — сказал он недовольно, — то ты сатанеешь и орешь на нас за то, что мы делаем, то говоришь: «Вы должны почаще творить поебень». Определись уже, бля!

Со всех сторон раздалось «Да!», «Ага!», «Чувак, определись!», и Чарльз позволил себе на секунду предаться мечтам о тех временах, когда он не сотрудничал с Дэтклок. Только на секунду, не более.

— Бывают разные ситуации, Уильям, сейчас вам бы не помешало сумасбродство, — Чарльз заметил нехорошую искру, просто-таки отблеск Адского Пламени, появившуюся в глазах каждого из участников группы и быстро добавил: — Но такую, чтоб не повредить вашему статусу и не начать новую мировую войну, конечно.

Все снова погрузились в мрачную задумчивость.

— Мы мочь снова распасться! — радостно сказал Токи.

Пиклз выудил из кармана свисток и дунул в него. Все, кроме Чарльза, подпрыгнули на своих местах.

— Твою мать, — сказал Нэйтан, — что это за хрень?

— Пикл учить меня правильно говорить! — ответил Токи и, после очередного свистка, поправился: — Учи-и…т. Правильно, да?

Фокус внимания переместился на Пиклза, Сквизгаар хмыкнул и сказал:

— Попробуй электрический ток. Я пользовать его, когда учить дэтот недотепа играть на гитара.

Токи заметно поежился и подозрительно глянул на Сквизгаара.

— Ты знаешь, — протянул Пиклз, — что-то я сомневаюсь в твоих педагогических способностях.

— Да, — добавил Мердерфейс, — Токи же играть так и не умеет.

— Кто бы говорить! — тут же ощетинился Токи и продолжил, не обращая внимания на свисток Пиклза: — Ты вообще… вообще… бесполезный хлам! Если выгонять из группы, то тебя.

— Ах ты, маленький кусок кошачьего… — начал Мердерфейс.

— Хватит-хватит. — Чарльз встал. — Все посмотрели на меня. Посмотрели. Хорошо. Группе нельзя распадаться и выгонять кого-то.

— Что? — спросил Нэйтан. — Почему?!!

Он оглянулся на остальных и задумчиво почесал макушку.

— Я не хочу никого выгонять, но нам можно было, когда я в последний раз проверял.

— Теоретически вы можете, — вздохнул Чарльз, — но практически… эм… общественность не поймет.

— И это не повысит нашей популярности? — на всякий случай уточнил Нэйтан.

— Боюсь, что нет.

Все снова замолчали.

— Так что нам делать? — спросил Нэйтан.

— Не знаю, — ответил Чарльз. — Подумайте над вариантами. Или вспомните что-нибудь из вашей жизни, что поможет привлечь внимание публики.

 

Вечером того же дня все в едином порыве решили, что поездка в город и разгром какого-нибудь магазина… в смысле, совершение покупок, могут помочь им развеяться и придумать, что же делать с популярностью.

Но все получилось совершенно наоборот. Наблюдая за тем, как падает перевернутый стенд с наушниками, Нэйтан размышлял о том, что теперь это не приносит ему такой радости, как когда-то. Все это было каким-то пресным и скучным.

Кажется, стоящий в окружении трех женщин, одна из которых больше напоминала парня, вторая была лет на тридцать старше, а на третью лучше было вовсе не смотреть, Сквизгаар тоже отчаянно скучал.

Как и Токи, задумчиво жующий наполнитель для кошачьего лотка, и Мердерфейс почему-то валяющийся на полу с окровавленной головой… заняться ему, что ли нечем? Да и Пиклз, любующийся рядами бутылок со спиртным, но не пытающийся ничего из этого разнообразия взять, выглядел как-то тоскливо.

— Все тлен, смерть и… тлен, — сказал Нэйтан, — надо написать об этом песню.

А потом он вспомнил, что у них есть такая песня и даже не одна. Ощущение полной и беспросветной безысходности и тщетности бытия захлестнуло Нэйтана, и он, тяжко вздохнув, пошел к дверям. Под его ногами ломались наушники и крошились осколки стекла, но ему было все равно.

«Старею», — подумал Нэйтан.

По дороге назад в Мордхаус все молчали. Тишину нарушили, только когда оказались внутри, и клокатиры взялись помогать с верхней одеждой и обувью.

— Мне надо позвонить мама! — заявил Токи после свиста, который Пиклз и то умудрился сделать каким-то вялым, и пробормотал: — надо позвонишь, звонить… маму, маме… понятия не имею.

Он неопределенно махнул рукой и ушел в свою комнату. Анья Вортуф не требовала от Токи полного отчета, но тот все равно пожаловался ей на то, что популярность все падает и никто не знает, что же им делать.

 

Идея снова потеряться на морозе, не взяв ни курток, ни еды, принадлежала Мердерфейсу. Остальные не были уверены, что это поможет, но решили попробовать.

Правда, у них ничего не вышло, потому что во дворе Мордхауса их поймал Чарльз Офденсен и сказал, что никого никуда не выпустит, пока они не оденутся и не сообщат, куда же идут.

— Почему ты не дать нам восстановить популярность?! — возмущенно спросил Токи.

Он неуверенно посмотрел на Пиклза, который держал свисток у рта, но, почему-то, не дул в него.

— В чем дело, Пикл? Я правильно все сказать?

— Мна-а-а… вны-а-а… — глубокомысленно ответил Пикзл. — Ы-ы-ы-а-а.

— Мужик, ты опять обдолбался, а с нами не поделился? — возмутился Мердерфейс. — Какого хуя, Пиклз, мы же команда?!

— Боюсь, Уильям, — вздохнул Чарльз, — свисток просто примерз. Он металлический.

— О, это классно! — захлопал в ладоши Токи. — Я в детстве часто примерзать языком к оградам!

— И я, — подал голос Скизгаар.

Они оба выглядели слишком радостными и милыми, чтоб это было нормально, но Нэйтан решил, что, если не ругаются, лучше их не трогать. Правда, Мердерфейс решил иначе.

— Это как-то по-гейски, — заявил он, сложив руки на груди.

— Надо полить свисток и Пикла кипятком! — внес свое предложение Токи.

— Я сбегать за чайником! — тут же подключился Сквизгаар.

— Предлагаю просто завести его… эм… внутрь, — сказал Чарльз.

Участники группы переглянулись.

— А точно поможет? — спросил Токи. — Может, кипяток лучше?

— Или лава! — предложил Сквизгаар. — Точно горячее!

— Абрвы! — возмутился Пиклз и сам пошел в сторону Мордхауса.

— По-моему, — резюмировал Нэйтан, — это не добавило нам популярности.

Несколько дней в Мордхаусе царила угрожающая тишина. Эффект был неполным, потому что раз в несколько минут раздавался свист: Пиклз, несмотря на неприятность со свистком, продолжал обучать Токи правильному произношению. Причем он каким-то образом узнавал, что слова были сказаны неправильно, даже если был в другой части Мордхауса. Это здорово раздражало всех, особенно в ночное время или когда группа пыталась записать очередную песню.

Именно потому атмосфера из «агрессивно-дружелюбной» за несколько дней дошла до стадии «скоро мы убьем друг друга». Оттого сюжет «Минутки Дэтклок» все смотрели в напряженном молчании.

 

—… продолжается работа над новым альбомом, — вещал с экрана ведущий, — но это не так интересно, как другие новости. После того как Анья Вортуф, мать ритм-гитариста Токи Вортуфа, написала книгу «Система воспитания в нашей семье. Кнут, еще раз кнут и яма для наказаний», общественность всколыхнулась. Одни полагают, что именно такую педагогическую систему следует взять за образец по всему миру, другие собирают акции протеста. Организован благотворительный фонд помощи всем пострадавшим от домашнего насилия. В скором времени будет снят биографический фильм о семье Токи Вортуфа; интересно, что же думает сам участник группы «Дэтклок» на этот счет?

Нэйтан выключил телевизор — все оглянулись на Токи, который словно превратился в ледяную статую. Очень шокированную ледяную статую с выражением лица «убейте меня кто-нибудь».

— Почему ты не сказал нам про фильм? — спросил Мердерфейс.

— Ага, — поддержал его Пиклз, — чувак, не прикольно такое скрывать. Мы же твоя группа!

Нэйтан только кивнул с мрачным видом. Скизгаар нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Я сам не знать… — ответил Токи и продолжил, несмотря на свист Пиклза. — Моя мать… зачем?

Никто не заметил, когда в комнате появился Чарльз, но стоило ему заговорить, все посмотрели в его сторону.

— Я решил, что это слишком сильно отвлечет вас от работы над альбомом, — сказал он.

— Но теперь все знать о моя семья, — ответил Токи грустно, когда Пиклз свистнул, он начал исправляться: — Будут знать, знающие, знают… Что, неправильно? Где? Что?!! Знают о моих, моим, моей!

Когда Пиклз убрал свисток, Токи на секунду радостно улыбнулся, а потом снова помрачнел.

— Боюсь, — сказал Чарльз, — все… эм… именно так: твоя мать изложила все очень подробно.

— Вот же блядь, — буркнул Токи.

Звук свистка заставил всех недовольно посмотреть на Пиклза.

— Что неправильно? — спросил Токи. — Ругаться нельзя, что ли?

— Ты перепутал слова. Сейчас нужно было сказать «блять», а не «блядь».

— А какая разница? — удивился Токи.

— Значительная… — начал Пиклз.

Мердерфейс фыркнул и сказал со знанием дела:

— Да-да, только дурак с трамв… трав… хуевым детством может перепутать такие разные слова, да… они же совсем разные. Ебать, какие разные, да…

— И это ты говоришь? — вспылил Пиклз. — Тогда расскажи всем.

— Да, — поддержал его Нэйтан, — рассказывай.

— Я тоже слуша… — Токи оглянулся на Пиклза, который уж поднес свисток, ко рту и нашелся: — Всем интересно!

— Ну, это… в общем… это, — замялся Мердерфейс, — они разные, и вы все знаете, что разные. Понимаете, совсем, охуительно, разные…

Токи сложил руки на груди и сказал:

— Он не знать…

После свистка Пиклза он начал судорожно перебирать варианты:

— Знаю, знают, знали, будут знать… — Каждый встречался свистом. — Пикл, прекрати!!! А-а-а-а!

— Эм… ребята, — попытался вразумить группу Чарльз, — послушайте меня, народ. Я бы хотел, чтоб вы меня послушали. Сейчас. Послушайте. Прекратите.

Его, как это часто случалось, полностью проигнорировали.

— Почему «блядь» и «блять» не одно и то же? — взвыл Токи. — Не свистеть. Свистели… свистел, свист…

— Пиклз, хватит, — сказал Нэйтан. — прекрати, а то засуну этот гребанный свисток тебе в зад!

— О’кей, — сдался Пиклз. — В общем, Токи, есть разница между «блядь» и «блять». Смотри на примере: блядь — это Сквизгар…

Сквизгар, который в обсуждении не участвовал, а полностью ушел в себя, перебирая гитарные струны, очнулся и спросил: 

— Че-е-его?

Но Пиклз продолжил объяснения:

— …А «блять» — это то, что весь мир теперь знает о твоем детстве. Понимаешь разницу, а, Токи?

— Ты говори… — Он замолчал, думая, как правильно сказать, но решил обойти эту скользкую тему глаголов. — Если о Свизгааре, то «блядь». Все ясно!

— Эй-эй! Что тут про меня говорить? Заткни свою пасть! — возмутился Скизгаар. — Оба. Вы.

— Если подумать, а ведь он прав, — задумчиво сказал Нэйтан. — В некоторой мере.

— Не в некоторой, а совсем, — добавил Мердерфейс. — Ты настоящая блядь, Сквизгаар. Как и твоя мама. Извини. Но это в хорошем смысле, понимаешь. Вы по-доброму бляди.

Свизгаар посмотрел на него и взвесил в руке свою гитару, явно прикидывая, стоит ли разбивать ее об голову Мердерфейса или настраивать новый инструмент будет сложнее.

— Предлагаю посмотреть на это с позитивной точки зрения, — предложил Чарльз. — Ваша популярность снова растет.

После этих слов чувство тщетности бытия у всех участников группы несколько отступило, сменившись привычной ненавистью к миру и друг другу. На самом деле, это было даже неплохо.


End file.
